


Night and Day

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Famous, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Night and Day

Jody had been nervous to let Claire and Alex go to the open casting call that the local magazine put out, even after they begged her for a week.  She didn’t want either of the girls to get wrapped up in the drama of being seen on billboards, in magazines, or even on television.  Being famous was not all it was hyped up to be, and Jody worried about the way it would get to the girls’ heads.

When they were chosen after that first casting call to model as a pair, not individually, it made Jody feel a bit better.  They were ‘night and day’, the studio had said – Alex’s dark hair and Claire’s blonde hair fitting perfectly together as yin and yang.  The girls were never separated, always working on shoots together and even sharing a manager.  

Their manager, Donna Hanscum, was also a godsend in Jody’s eyes.  Donna was no nonsense when it came to the girls, making sure that they kept up with their schoolwork before everything else.  No matter where they were traveling for their job, she let everyone know that the number one priority was getting the girls graduated from high school.  Donna even cancelled a shoot when Claire failed a chemistry test, letting her know that under no circumstances would Donna be representing someone who couldn’t make it in the world doing something besides modeling.

Claire and Alex didn’t stray away from the important things after that, even when they became more and more famous across the country, booking more and more gigs.  People in the business knew that if you wanted Claire and Alex, you had to be ready to give them what they needed.

Jody and Donna became close friends, which also helped ease Jody’s mind.  They were able to hang out while the girls posed for hours, talking about things besides Jody being a single, adoptive mother.  Donna brought out the woman in Jody that had been tucked away for years; worrying about her girls had always been her priority and had stripped away her sense of normalcy.  Now that she could share the worry with someone else, Jody was able to relax a bit and enjoy life.

Maybe letting Claire and Alex find fame was exactly what was meant to be. 


End file.
